The place where two oceans meet
by Kiitcatt
Summary: /Crossover/ Haru has walked endlessly across the desert searching for any source of water. Can one special fairy tail mage make him realise he needs more than aid of water?
1. He drowned in her ocean eyes

Hi there! I am super excited about my second fanfic and i really want this story to go places.  
I usually like to write the whole sha-bang and upload in sections but ive contained myself and will develop this story in time but hopefully not too long!  
I really hope you enjoy this and any suggestions/critic is welcome with open arms.

...

He drowned in her ocean eyes

...

 _Hey pretty girl, eyes as blue as the ocean_  
 _Open your heart for my love and devotion_

 _..._

Haru was pretty oblivious to the world, he liked it that way, he liked that his mind was always filled with dreams of swimming in the glistening water, endless pathways

throughout the deep ocean space, bubbles dancing around his skin.

Oh how easily he could be transported to another world full of water where his mind and soul could be at peace and one with the beautiful liquid.

That is unless anything was concerned his friends or someone else's lives.

He used the water to his strength and let it power him to protect those special to him or deserving to be supported.

Haru believed every life is precious, every life deserved to be fulfilled with their own dreams and no one should be able to take that away from then. More importantly if

they involved his close group of friends.

He wouldn't know what he would do without them. Anyone else would have easily given up on him by how easily he spaced out or how he needs the constant feel of

water around him. No one understood him better than his friends, especially Makoto Tachibana.

Makoto probably knew Haru better than Haru knew himself, and Makoto knew how Haru always seemed to watch the world even though his mind was thinking about

water. He knew how Haru could see through people, almost if everyone was made out of water and how he would, probably with too much personal proximity, help

anyone who was in trouble without taking another second to doubt this actions.

Haru knew he was getting dehydrated with all this mushy thoughts clogging his mind.

His thoughts were usually as pure as the thoughts themselves, water of course but being in the middle of a desert, maybe water wasn't the best thing to think about

right now; unless it was how there was barely a trickle left in his water pouch.

'There has to be a lake around here somewhere…'

Haru encouraged himself to carry on walking, his legs had stiffened at the even pace he had walked miles and his feet had begun to sink and drag through the golden

sand, kicking it up with every footstep taken.

He had travelled day and night, over sand dune and sand dune till he lost count of the days, the many miles he had walked.

'Even a cactus would do'

A snort complained at his inner thoughts, and Haru turned around with a humoured look on his face.

"Well it's not like we would eat the whole thing!" He spoke gruffly to the camel who had been trailing behind.

His throat was parched at the rationing of his water over the endless days he had travelled.

His only companion was luckily not much of a drinker. Haru was leading the camel on a red rope and kept at an even pace as it had bed rolls and boxes strapped up high

on its back. He was glad for the camel, carrying his entire load without a complaint in the world and it even gave Haru some extra shade from the vicious heat.

The sun's heat beat against his bare torso where the loose white cloth around his head and shoulders hung. He wore darker cloth as trousers, scrunching at the ankles.

A dagger hung off his left hip, attached to a gold belt which matched the golden band on his left upper arm.

The wind suddenly picked up, sand grains dancing in swirls around the ground and flying up into the sky.

He turned his head back grabbing his soft blue scarf tightly, that hing across his head and around his neck, to hide his face from the sudden flurry of sand blowing his way but he kept

on trudging through knowing if he stopped for every sand storm that occurred he would never get anywhere.

As the sand finally slowed down and dropped again, Haru uncovered his eyes blinking a couple times to adjust to the bright sun beating down on them.

A darker blur on the horizon made him squint his eyes and rub them again, widening as he blinked so he would know if it was a hallucination or not.

And yet, the darker object was still there.

Haru frowned unsure of what he would eventually approach, was it something dangerous?

He had passed many travellers on his own journey but they, like him had worn white baggy clothing to help cover your body while keeping cool but this mysterious

person, if it was a person at all, was clad in dark colours.

'How obscure' Haru thought to himself with a confused frown but as if his feet had a mind of their own, lead him in the direction of the hazy dark image in the distance

and quickened their pace towards the possible danger with curiosity taking over his previous concerns.

As Haru closed in here he squinted his eyes to help make out a figurine shape, and the closer he got the more he could distinguish of the mysterious shape.

There, sat on the ground with a very distressed face, was a young woman.

Haru let the rope guiding the camel slip from his grasp and rushed over, stumbling a little on the way.

She looked around the same age he was, a youthful face framed by waves of curls.

Her, very large he noted, chest heaved up and down as she panted in the boiling heat and sweat on her face made her ivory complexion glisten.

The girl on the floor raised her head in question as his shadow blocked out the blazing sun that was making her pant so heavily. She caught eye contact with the

towering figure above her.

That's when Haru first drown.

He drowned in her ocean eyes.

...

I so wanted the 'mysterious girl' to be a surprise but if you have already noticed the crossover and characters involved, its pretty damn obvious  
and if you hadnt, well ive just gone and spoilt it for you *whoops!*  
Part 2 shall be arriving shortly, i just cant wait to introduce her!


	2. Where the sky and sea held hands

Sorry it's took my so long to update. Im really unsure about this chapter as i'm kinda lost on how this sotry can continue, slowly but surely i will hopefully give it an ending. In anycase, please enjoy and reviews are very welcomed!

...

Where the sky and sea held hands

...

 _Bottled up and safe on the shelf_

 _I'll treasure you all to myself_

 _..._

Oceans collided as their eyes met, Haru had never remembered seeing such a memorising deep blue, and suddenly he was transported to a world where sky and sea

held hands and cradled the world with their perpetual shades of blue.

He stood frozen, wisps of sand arching and snaking around his ankles.

She blinked once, twice and spoke in a musical voice Haru could only compare to the way a stream would tinkle down a valley of rocks. He realised he didn't form one

word that left her mouth when her brow creased in confused.

'Huh?'

She spoke again, words pouring out of her plump pink lips which were slightly cracked from the beating heat and sharp winds.

"Where is Juvia?"

"Juvia?" Haru tasted her name on his tongue, 'You're in the middle of a desert.'

Haru's blunt words resulted in Juvia rolling her eyes, creating waves as the sun glinted in the sparkling blue oceans.

"Juvia has realised that. But this is looks like nowhere in Earthland Juvia has ever seen before."

'Earthland? That's a weird way to refer to the world, I wonder what led her to be sitting in the sand?' As Haru's thoughts bubbled through his head, Juvia moved to

stand but her legs began to shake as she pushed her weight up and ended up falling back down letting out an exasperated sigh. Drawn back to the world, Haru

blinked and saw how fragile of a state Juvia was in.

'Here,' he offered, hand out ready to help her up

She looked back up, and put a small hand in the palm of his

'You can ride on the back of my friend here, I'm just looking for water and you look like you could need it aswell.'

A smile lit up Juvia's whole face, then she lowered it as a blush crept over her cheeks. Haru also turned his head away, understanding her shyness.

She looked back up under her long lashes, "Juvia would love to join you. She is desperate to find water as she is a water mage."

Haru pulled Juvia up, one hand holding hers and the other moved to the small of her back to guide her to the camel's back.

Ohhhh! Juvia squealed, 'she's beautiful'. Juvia pulled Haru to the camel, wobbling slightly on her small jounrey and stroked the caramel's coat. The camel snorted and

shook its head.

Haru hummed in agreement. "Yeah, she's been a lovely companion. But be careful; let me help you onto her." With that, Haru kept hold of Juvia as he lowered the

camel onto her knees allowing Juvia to easily slide onto the camel's back. Haru's eyes followed her as the camel stood up and settled onto Juvia's long legs that now

stuck out of her long skirt. His eyes widened and quickly averted as he hung his head down and pulled the camel forward with him.

He set off again, following the sun's path along the dusty desert with his rapid heartbeat echoing in his ears. Surely he's seen barley dressed girls at all the competitions he had competed at.

Actually now he thought about it, he couldn't remember a single person let alone any girls. He was always too busy looking at the pool.

"I think I misheard you before. Did you say a water mage?" Haru questioned out loud with a cough, hoping to break the awkward silence that surrounded him and to

take him mind somewhere than Juvia's long legs.

"Yes, I'm a water mage. I can control and create water but sadly with being sat out in the blazing sun, I used up all my magic to keep me cool" Juvia lowered her head,

ashamed of using up my magic so quickly.

Haru halted as her words swam through his mind. Control. Create. Water? Was this woman real? How did you require these powers? Images floated around of him

always in his own pool of water, which he could fill and swim anywhere and anytime he wanted!

Haru turned, face bright with amazement and just asked one word, "How?"

Juvia giggled at his reaction, "Juvia learnt it when she was little, magic comes from the very depth of you and represents you as a whole. Have you never met any

magic wielders before?"

"No," Haru gasped.. "I didn't really think magic existed to be honest. So you could just fill the desert with water and create a whole ocean?" He spread his arms out

marvelling at the thought of the grainy hot climate changing into a cooling ocean to swim in.

Juvia laughed louder this time, her arms wrapped around the camel's neck to hold herself in place.

Haru thought if he could choose to hear her laughter all day, he would.

"Oh I wish, even if Juvia was fully powered with magic, Juvia could never change a place this big. Not that Juvia would want to, this; what did you call it, a desert? Is

very admirable and is a home to many scuttling creatures Juvia saw."

"Well it's alright from them, they were made for this climate" Haru tugged at his white cloth to shade more of his body and carried on leading the camel with Juvia on

the back till the sun dipped low in the sky.

Juvia eyelids heaved as a wave of sleep rolled over her, she had lost track of time while travelling. She didn't even know how long she had been sat in the sand let

alone how she even got here. How mysterious to be transported to another world. She looked down at the back of Haru, his raven locks peeking out from under his

scarf and smiled at how lucky she was for him to find her.


End file.
